


You're Cold On The Inside

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [16]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Transphobia, humantale, im sorry, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: THIS STORY DEPICTS RAPE, IF THATS GOING TO EXTREMELY BOTHER YOU, DONT READ, PLEASE STAY SAFE.<br/>He's broken all their hymens,<br/>Broke them open and played inside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

Music boomed from every crevice. It wasn't Grillby's, no, Grillby's felt akin to a second home, warm and welcoming. The Dog family (it was unknown if they all were related, they all had dogs, though) hung around often enough for him to feel comfortable with their kindness. 

This wasn't Grillby's. He knew no one here.

A stranger sat next to him and ordered vodka. He had a thick British accent and vanilla skin, his brown hair reflected dark blue off the pulsating lights of the club. His eyes were dark, more than likely brown. He turned to Sans and examined him, Sans had decided to actually look good. His orange coat was tied around his waist and he wore a shirt that was the transgender pride colors and it read 'FRENCH FRIES AND TRANS GUYS', and he wore a pair of galaxy leggings under black shorts.

"Hiya, doll."

'Doll? Where?' Sans rolled his eyes and took a swig from the shot glass.

"You look nice."

'Thanks.'

"Why don't I order you a drink?"

'No thank you, I'm okay.'

"Okay, fine." He muttered something under his breath "So, how you liking the club? I haven't seen you here before, babe."

'First of all, never call me babe. Second, it's okay, my usual place is better in my opinion.'

"Oh? What's your usual place?"

'It's around...' Sans trailed 'The red-light district.'

"Oh, adventurous." The man sipped from his glass "By the way, what's your name?"

'Sans.'

"That's nice, I'm Liu."

Sans nodded and stood 'I'm going to dance now. Nice meeting you.'

His dancing was that of a gunction, unpredictable and violent. He only stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Yo! Someone bought you a drink!"

'What?'

"It's on the counter, dude." The younger guy smiled "Want me to show you to it?"

'Nah, thank you, though.'

The man gave a thumbs up before being tugged away by man that looked the same age. When Sans got to the counter, the woman smiled "Hiya, here ya go, hun!" She sat a cup that reflected blues and purples off of it "It's a Pinã Colada, enjoy!" She said before going to attend to a different person.

Sans examined it than took a swallow of it, it tasted kinda sweet, but the alcohol was its typical bitter taste. He checked his phone, it read '2:26am' he almost choked on his drink and his eyes widened, he took the straw out and drank it in one swig. He jumped up and texted Papyrus.

YOU: hhey pap I"m leaving ok

pap: SANS!!!! ITS TWO AM!!!

YOU: I knwo I know I'm cominf home dont worry pal

pap: UGH. HOPE YOU HAD FUM

pap: *FUN

YOU: ii Tol you not two waiit up on mw

pap: IT WOULD BE UNRESPONSIBLE TO NOT "waiit up" ON YOU

YOU: I think thstd suppos to be irresponsible

pap: JUST GET HOME, DON'T GET IN ANY STRANGERS CARS.

YOU: ookwyb pap ily

pap: I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: RAPE

Sans looked up from his phone and walked towards the door. His eyes blurred as tiredness flooded his body. He mumbled and put an earbud in and began to play his favorite song, he flapped his hand and focused on the path to home. His vision got dark and his body slumped to the left, sleep nibbled away at his brain, and he felt a pair of arms around him. He couldn't move, he couldn't see. He could hear garbled speaking.

"Hey, let's get you into the..." Hearing faded out, as did his other senses.

When he awoke again, black still veiled his vision. He couldn't move, but he felt something inside of him, thrusting, and hurting. A salty taste invaded whatever sense of taste he had regained and he recoiled the most he could, than a sharp pain brought his vision to near perfection. Teeth dug into his neck, and he saw pale flesh over his dark, and... His binder was off. A wave of panic overtook the smaller man, and he tried to buck against, but he couldn't move. Duck tape secured his hands to bed posts and he couldn't control his legs. He tried to speak, but all that came out was garbled nonsense.

"Shush, babe."

Fear and disgust overwashed him and he attempted to yell again, but to no avail. His face twisted into horror and he tried to struggle again, he felt his flesh rip under the pressure of teeth.

"St-" he struggled to find breath in him to speak anymore than that. He felt the repeated penetration, and hands groping him. His body went limp and he let whatever happened happen, not like he could stop it.

He must've passed out again at some point because when his eyes opened again, he saw Liu sliding his pants back on. His hands laid over his face. 

"... Little tranny, could barely get off-"  
Sans groaned, and pain washed over him.

"Crap, its awake." He glared "I got you a room for the night, paid 'n all." He said as if Sans was supposed to thank him, than he passed out again.

\---

He woke up cold and alone. He stood and looked at his body, the white goop was all over him, and dripping from his vagina. He started to shake and he shut his eyes, and flapped his hands. He stumbled to the bathroom and found his shirt and binder in the tub, torn up. There was no conceivable way he could wear them now. Sitting next to the tub was his shorts, he picked them up and, thankfully, his phone was in it. He pulled his pocket charger out of it and opened it, and it was opened to texts to Papyrus.

YOU: Hello.

pap: SANS! ITS SIX AM! WHERE ARE YOU??!!

YOU: I'm not telling you. Are you her brother?

pap: WHAT??? SANS WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT???

YOU: I'm not Sans, I'm a friend of hers. 

pap: SANS WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO CALLS HIM THE WRONG PRONOUNS

YOU: You're an idiot.

pap: YOU'RE RUDE

YOU: No. I'm right.

Sans couldn't bear to read anymore, you'd already started crying.

YOU: pappapap

pap: SANS! SOMEONE WEIRD HAD YOUR PHONE.

YOU: I knwossns com pick me u p okay oskay okag

pap: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

YOU: no jsysu come pick me up I'm abf the omf hotel o. N eighty tow

YOU: *odl *two

pap: OLD?

YOU: yes

pap: I'M ON MY WAY! SEE YOU THERE!

YOU: c an yuo grab. s A nbinder and a shirt 2?

pap: OF COURSE!

Sans dropped his phone and slumped to the ground. He didn't acknowledge the sound of his phones screen cracking. He felt small, weak, disgusting.

After about forty minutes, there was a knock at the door, which forced Sans to move from his spot, he looked through the looking hole, and saw Papyrus, so he opened it.

"Hello, Sans- what... What happened?" He raised a hand to his mouth and clutched the clothing in his arms "Did someone hurt you?"

Sans nodded and scrunched his face in "It- it w-was that weird person."

"What did he do to you?!" Rage spilled into his voice "No one is allowed to mess with you-"

"Pap- thanks for the clothes, I need to c-clean off."

"Can I help?" Papyrus asked gently.

"Sure."

Shower filled the void of silence, and Sans silently asked "Can you... Can you sing the song to me?"

Papyrus nodded and pulled shredded clothes out the tub, not wanting to ask what had happened to them.

"Cut with doll scissors, and tied with a ribbon, curated under the glass of my pendant..." He helped Sans into the tub, then stripped and followed behind. He was skinny, and you could see his ribs. His brown eyes fell onto Sans as he resumed the song "You always said you hated the things you can't control, like all the wild hair growing from your follicles." He used the rag to wipe Sans clean, he situated onto his knees and cleaned the disgust off of his stomach. Sans let his head roll forward and he kissed Papyrus through his messy hair and hugged the fifteen year old.

"Thank you..."

Papyrus nodded and flinched backwards as Sans dropped himself to the bottom of the shower. Sans' eyes stayed on the ground and he scratched at his arm.

"Ew, it's inside you, too." Papyrus brought the rag to the disgusting goop. His hand didn't touch Sans but the elder still panicked. He slung his feet and hands, kicking Papyrus in the face.

"Ow! Sans-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME- DON'T-"

Papyrus wiped blood away from his now bleeding nose. He wilted back and frowned.

"Sans, I... I would never hurt you... Why did you-" 

Sans blue eye was glowing and he was crying. His face was melded into a hurt expression.

"Sans, please calm down... You're safe."

"Ap- Pap-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Papyrus said, determination on his face "I promise."

"Th-thank you-"

Papyrus furrowed his brow and rubbed blood away.

"Let's get you home, than."


End file.
